Perfect E q u a t i o n
by EternallySky
Summary: Me and you make up a perfect equation. Dedicated to LivingHerOwnFairytale. Sequel to E q u a t i o n. RxN.One-Shot.


**Dedicated to: _LivingHerOwnFairytale_**

_In a inequality equation the signs, greater than and less than wont show on FF for some reason so i'll tell you in **bold letters **which sign is which_**_._**

___**Sequel to Equation. **_**_  
_**

___**Edited 6/29/13**_

* * *

Across the waters of Destiny Islands lay Twilight Town, standing vigilant against the sunset horizon. At the edge of town stood Sunset High School: the day's activities awaits to be done.

Roxas Lucian sat in his math class texting his cousin, Sora, from Destiny Islands. As the clock ticks by Mrs. Lesca continued to write multiple equations on the board, instructing how to solve them. Today they were learning how to graph inequalities.

_From Sora:_

You _have _to tell her!

To Sora:

Why now?

**KHKH**

_From Sora: _

Because! You need a gf and I need someone to double-date with me and Kairi :)

Roxas rolled his eyes at the text from his cousin. Sure he wanted a girlfriend but that doesn't mean he wanted one now, he didn't have a childhood sweetheart he could just ask out like Sora. Sora knew Kairi better than anyone, he could tell she liked him back and because of that it made things easier for him. Roxas didn't want to make a big deal out of how lucky Sora was yet he didn't have the reassurance that the girl he likes will return his feelings, rejection was painful to confront.

To Sora:

You don't even know if I like someone.

**KHKH**

_From Sora:_

_Yes I do! _You always post on Facebook about you hanging out with Naminé and _'having the best time of my life' _with her. Ha-HA!

At the mention of her name he blushed slightly, glancing at her once before leaning his forehead on the desk ready to reply back.

**KHKH**

To Sora:

And so what _if _I do?

**KHKH**

_From Sora:_

You took too long to reply, you were thinking about her huh? ;D

Oh Roxas knew Sora was probably sitting on his palm tree with his cheesy grin, smug. And to confirm his answer his phone vibrated with a picture of Sora grinning goofy-like. They had no school today, lucky kids—know-it-alls, Roxas thought.

To Sora:

I'm just wondering why you were checking out my fb, stalker much?

**KHKH**

_From Sora:_

We're family, it's how we communicate! I stalk you, Ventus stalks Terra, and you stalk Naminé (who really isn't in the family… _yet). _ I stalk, you stalk, we all stalk! Now when are you going to drop the question?

To Sora:

It's not that big of a deal.

**KHKH**

_From Sora:_

Your big cousin is here to help you ;) sweeping girls off their feet is our profession.

**KHKH**

To Sora:

_Since when?_

_**KHKH**_

_From Sora:_

Since we all have gfs and you're still single. You can be picky sometimes…

**KHKH**

To Sora:

I am _not _picky.

**KHKH**

_From Sora: _

You turned down Xion, Roxas. _Xion! _ She was your longest crush! Obviously something or rather _someone _changed your mind.

**KHKH**

To Sora:

Okay. Say if I did happen to like her? What then?

**KHKH**

_From Sora: _

Math. It's all about math.

**KHKH**

To Sora:

What does that have to do with anything?

**KHKH**

_From Sora: _

Use the equation I swept Kairi over with. _9x - 7i 3(3x-7u)_

_**KHKH**_

To Sora:

I can't do that! That's just so…unoriginal of me.

It was tempting to use the equation and to his irony they were in math class learning this stuff… After this class he has Music class with Naminé, something that he couldn't avoid talking to her or looking at her, not that he wanted to anyway. He may not be Prince Charming like Sora or a Warrior like Terra, heck, not even The Knight like Ventus and the list went on… Not SOLDIER like Cloud or legendary Zack and definitely not dark and mysterious-type Noctis. It was just oh-so more of irony that maybe it _is _their family profession…

_From Sora: _

Do what you do best then. Sing. Play your guitar. And serenade her Romeo. You're the musician in the family.

**KHKH**

To Sora:

Not a bad idea. I'll think of something… I'm gonna edit your equation too

**KHKH**

_From Sora:_

If it gets u a gf then do w/e it takes :] GL!

_Such wonderful humor_ Roxas thought. Taking out his notebook and pencil he began the numerous equations going through in his head to write down.

"She didn't dump me! _I dumped her!_" The person said with annoyance. Riku – freaking suave-swooning girls. He had nothing against him, nothing too much anyways. Riku meant to say it only for Seifer's ears however he said it loud enough for the whole class to catch on. They were most likely talking about his break-up with Naminé a few weeks ago. And to this information Naminé glared at Riku knowing _she _was the one who ended it. More reason for Roxas to do have something against him when she confided in him.

Naminé harrumphed to the comment of her ex turning away only to connect her eyes with Roxas for a second enough to get her instantly calm. She was glad chivalry still existed even if it was rare, she found one in Roxas and cherished their moments very much. Being a gentleman is the way to a woman's heart. The class remained like this for the rest of the period; Naminé paying attention, Riku gossiping, and Roxas scribbling his own equation.

_**-Music Class-**_

It was free period today and as Naminé sat at her desk becoming quite bored she wondered where Roxas was. She kept on looking at the empty seat beside her, who always kept her company and sighed even more. _He wouldn't skip this class, it's his favorite._

The door opened quickly catching everyone's attention, it was no other then Roxas looking quite sophistic yet very cute. He was wearing black jeans to look more casual, a white button-up shirt with a simple silky black tie, and to finish his look he wore a black fedora hat and dark grey converses. Attached to his back was his black acoustic guitar outlined in white, the straps on his guitar checkered black and white. He was an almost walking abstract to say the least. He walked up in front of Naminé keeping a safe distance. His stomach doing knots and his eyes searched for hers amidst all others.

His lips parted slightly and he said, "I'll always be there for you Naminé."

Her heart soared at how sincere he sounded with his words, she was ready to respond when he started singing almost ethereal playing his guitar easy and gracefully.

_I'm nothing like him girl, you do the math. _

_Me plus you, I'll take that number._

She gasped.

_Multiply your smile, Minus the drama_.

Her smile grew.

_Give me a fraction of your heart_.

Her heart skipped a beat at every word.

_I'll solve the problems_

Never had she trusted someone greater than Roxas.

_Now put that together. We make up a perfect equation. _

_Equation. Equation. _

She stood up covering the distance towards him.

_Me and you make up a perfect equation. _

She easily intertwined their hands together after he struck his last chord and leaned in to give him a soft kiss on his cheek. He looped his arms around her waist to bring her close, not caring at the audience who was set with awed eyes, not the teacher who was a hopeless romantic, and not Riku who was glaring at them.

He whispered into her ears, "Do you want to buy ice-cream after school with me?"

"Like a date?" She grinned brightly.

"Even better, I'll pay for everything." Now who would say no when you're in his arms?

He was no prince for that fact, no knight because she wasn't in trouble, no warrior of that such because there wasn't any need for violence, and too out-going to be considered mysterious. Romeo is suitable however he doesn't want their relationship to perish eventually. Roxas was the sweet melody that surrounded her senses leaving her feeling dazed—his voice was calm and soothing, his presence comforting her.

To Sora:

Meet me at Maids Café for ice-cream and bring Kairi too!

* * *

_Disclaimer: The lyrics do not belong to me. it rightfully belongs to artist **Ryon Lovett **from his song **Equation**._

The disclaimer is at the bottom because if I were to put it up top then that would ruin the whole oneshot and that wouldn't be any fun. His song was my inspiration for this oneshot and the prequel _ n._

_LivingHerOwnFairytale: _

_You are the one of the first people i have made on FF and still keep in contact with. Your always there to support me and im eternally grateful :) Happy belated birthday i wished i would of posted this on more accurate time heh... Do tell me how you spend your birthday :D_

To all you RxN fanatics share your thoughts with me and drop a review, have I grown rusty from not writing lately? Too overly cliched?

_If you want to read more, the prequel Equation should only take 5 minutes and is way shorter than this._


End file.
